lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Rowan
|background = #848484 |bodyfontcolor = black |font = Garamond |color1 = #3B0B17 |fontcolor1 = white |name = Carrie Jane Rowan |image = Carrie.gif |color2 = #120A2A |fontcolor2 = white |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = February 28, 1998 |education = Harrington Grammar School |occupation = Student |address = 73 Patterson Street, Blackwood Mountain |relationships = Rosemarie Sparrow (October 2014-Present) |housemates = Blackwood Home for Teens |appearance = *'Hair color:' Red/Strawberry blonde *'Eye color:' Hazel *'Height:' 5'3" (1.60m) Carrie is very short, and usually wears heels to compensate for this. She has an affinity for skirts and usually wears them as well as a button up shirt. She has long, red curly hair which she occasionally straightens. She considers herself a bit of a girly girl, because she enjoys clothes shopping and wearing makeup. While she usually comes off as very shy and quiet, she is actually fairly confident in her own appearance, which is about the only thing she does feel confident about. She also has a huge collection of Christmas sweaters that her step-mom knits for her and so sometimes at Christmas she'll wear them. |personality = Due to emotional trauma when she was younger, Carrie suffers from RTS, panic attacks, insomnia and hapnophobia, and often likes to isolate herself from people. She has major personal space issues, and will flinch away from any form of physical contact, and gets uncomfortable being within touching distance of someone else. Despite this, she still takes pride in her schoolwork and is one of the smartest kids in her grade, she just doesn't play well with others. She doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself, and finds it comforting when people are encouraging towards her. |history = Carrie grew up in a very quaint family, and she never really thought of defying them or leaving them and never returning. She was going well in school, had a few not friends although she wasn't really close to any of them, but she had enough to keep her happy. It wasn't until she was fourteen and she spent a week home alone with her older brother while her parents visited a sick relative and she was raped by her step-brother, who told her that it was normal and how people practice. Never one to cause a scene, Carrie said nothing to her parents and tried to carry on as normal, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't walk past her step-brother everyday, and she made every effort to not look him in the eye. She tried to keep her head down and study but she found herself prone to panic attacks and insomnia which kept her up all night. Finally, her history teacher stepped in, sending her to the guidance counsellor who recommended that she move to a school away from home, the idea of which, she couldn't fathom. At first she moved to Greenwood Boarding Academy, trying her best to settle in, but finding it hard to sleep. It wasn't until her roommate taught her some self-defense that she could manage sleep at all. Just as she began settling in, however, she was disturbed again by the school closing down. Her parents provided her with the option of returning back home, which Carrie quickly turned down, opting instead to go to the grammar school a few town's over, and residing in the boarding house over there. |family = After Carrie's birth-mother died during childbirth, her dad remarried seven years later, adding a new mom and an older step-brother named Tyson. She initially loved the comfort of having a normal suburban family life, and she was quite happy to spend time with her family, however, after the incident with her brother, she isolated herself from them a lot, unable to look at her step-brother, and unable to open up to her parents. Since moving away to Greenwood, she hardly contacts them at all. |friends = Carrie found it hard to make friends, and found it even harder to keep them after the students at Greenwood all split up after the school closed down. |note = So I really, really, really loved Carrie over on Hollingsworth and Carrie/Rose was my OTP so I discussed with Liz that seeing as no one was using Holland Roden I could bring Carrie over to Lumblr and here she is, just without her witchy powers. |trivia = *When she was younger, she used to draw horses on everything. |fc = Holland Roden |user = Minithepeanut}}